To Change Fate
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Why did I fall in love with the man who is to marry my sister? I don't know but I didn't do it purposely and I didn't realise until it was too late. Now how do I get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

I believe that your path in life has been decided from before you are born. If you're a boy or a girl; rich or poor. You don't get much of a say, Fate knows what it is doing and what you will do until the day you did, which has also been planned.

I find that Fate knows the best things for you and if you just go on with your life in a normal way everything will work out.

My only question is, why did I fall in love with the man who is to marry my sister?

I didn't do it purposely and I didn't realise until it was too late. I suppose I should start at the beginning of my story, after that is the best place to start. And if I didn't start at the beginning you would all get very confused and then you wouldn't bother reading at all. So where was I? Oh, the beginning..

* * *

I was born on the sixth day of the eighth month to two proud parents: King Rupert and Queen Maia. I have four perfect older siblings: Victoria, she is twenty, Rupert and Maxwell are nineteen, and Karolina is eighteen. And then came me.

My name is Princess Aurora, and no my destiny is not to sleep for one hundred years, if it was I'd die of boredom! I'm seventeen years old and the middle in the family, which basically means I'm alone a lot.

My next sibling is Ashlinn, she is thirteen, Antoinette is ten and Darby and Dixon are seven and eight respectively.

I have always thought of my life as normal, I don't like fancy things, when I was little I used to wish that I lived in town. My Papa feels the same about material items, he wasn't always king, he was a knight and then he became king after the old king died.

I was always the odd one out, everyone else went in pairs, and I felt like I didn't belong when I joined in. So I spent most of my time in the forest, just outside the boundaries of the castle. I was eight when I first went it, I was running away. Papa found me soon and told me I couldn't run away but I could run to the forest whenever I wanted to. It's became a second home for me, I know every tree and plant and the best thing was that no one else was ever there.


	2. Chapter 2

I took Honey's saddle off her back and put it beside a tree before I tied her up so she wouldn't run off. I lay on the grass and listened to the sound of the river running past me.

The forest was my own world, I didn't have to worry about anything, everything that happened at home disappeared.

" They both think they are so much better than me. They think I can't do anything right. They act as if I'm a baby. I'm seventeen, I can do anything they can do. Stupid sisters," I said to myself. " I'll show them tonight." I stood up and curtsied to an invisible stranger in front of me. We danced to the nonexistent music, it would be this way tonight. I wouldn't step on anyone's toes and I wouldn't loose my balance when I turned. I closed my eyes and imagined the ballroom, it would be full of people, lords and ladies, knight and dukes and royalty from surrounding kingdoms.

" You would dance much better with a partner." I opened my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides as my imaginings disappeared.

I stared at the stranger, I had never seen him before. He was tall but not too tall, his hair was the same brown colour as mine and it sat messily around his ear. His face was slightly tanned and his eyes were dark green. His clothes were not those of a villager, but they were dirty, probably from being outdoors. He had to be royalty from somewhere, he was too handsome to be a normal person, in my opinion at least.

" I'm sorry I've probably scared you," he said. He walked towards me and I took a few steps backwards.

" A little," I said. " What are you doing here?"

" I took a wrong turn on the way to the castle. Is this your land? Are you going to turn me in for trespassing?" He smiled at me and I laughed.

" The whole forest belongs to the King. I've never seen anyone else here, that's why I like it," I said, looking around.

" It's nice, it reminds me of home. We have a garden that looks just like this. My brothers often play in the river while the rest of us watch," he said.

" Only my father knows that I come here. I've never shown it to anyone else," I said. " It's like a different world."

" I'm Edgar by the way," he said, smiling. I looked at him. He seemed perfectly normal, he wouldn't be if I said I was a princess.

" Edie, well it's Edith but I prefer Edie," I said. We stood looking at each other. I didn't want to break the silence between us, it was nice.

" Do you live here?" He asked, after a while. It could have been minutes or hours since I had spoke.

" No, it's a five minute ride roughly. That's my horse Honeysuckle but I call her Honey," I said. I walked to my horse and stroked her neck. From the corner of my eye I noticed a hand joining mine at the top of her neck. If I turned around there would only be inches between us.

" She seems like a good horse."

" She is, she just runs off a lot. So why are you going to the castle?"

" I am expected at the ball tonight." I nodded and stepped away so I could look at him.

" Are you a lord or a duke then?" I asked.

" No, not exactly," he stopped before continuing " I'm the Crown Prince of Evedan." I should have guessed, Papa was planning to make an announcement tonight and he wanted as many royals and nobles from other kingdoms to be there.

" Rori." Someone at home was screaming my name.

" They must be looking for me," I said.

" I thought you said your name was Edith?" He said, picking up the saddle that was on the ground. He put in on Honey's back and tightened the girth.

" My family call me Rori, because I sounded like a dragon when I cried when I was a baby," I said.

" It was nice to meet you," he said. " I hope I'll see you again." I climbed on to Honey's back and nodded.

" Soon I hope," I said, smiling. " And to get to the castle go back the way you came and go east until you come to the main path, you will see it from there."

" Thank you," he said. I kicked Honey on and rode back to the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

" There you are. You're late," Antoinette said, running up to me as I entered the castle.

" I'm never late," I said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to our quarters.

" Tori and Lina are already getting ready, Ashlinn is with them," she said.

" But they take ages and you know that. Why don't we have a quick nap and then I'll get ready," I said, as we entered my room.

" Rori." My little sister folded her arms and looked at me.

" Alright, find Abigail for me," I said, and she nodded and ran out. I sat on my bed and took off my riding boots as my door opened. Victoria and Karolina stood in the doorway, wearing dressing gowns with green goo on their faces.

" What are you wearing tonight?" Victoria asked.

" My new blue dress," I said, and she shook her head.

" Karolina's wearing blue. Choose something else," she said, glaring at me.

" Pink?" I asked.

" No, you stupid brat. I'm wearing pink. Wear that grey one," she said.

" But.." She stepped closer to the bed and I shrank back into the pillows. " Ok," I whispered. She nodded and they left my room. Abigail came in just after they left and stood at the bottom of the bed.

" What did they want?" She asked.

" They were telling me what to wear," I said.

" You are not wearing that horrible grey dress," Abigail said, and I smiled. She knew them so well. " Now I'll run a bath for you. Get undressed and pick something nice to wear." I nodded and she walked out of my bedroom. I stood up and went to my wardrobe. I took out a light green dress and put it on my bed. I then walked into the bathroom and took off my dress, I climbed into the bath and Abigail sat on a stool by the wall.

" You were gone for longer than usual today," she said.

" I met someone in the forest," I said.

" Who?" I grinned and turned around to look at her.

" A prince."

" Is he going to be at the ball?" She asked, excited. I nodded, grinning.

" I just hope the Witches don't get to him," I said, and we both laughed.

" They'll be too busy flirting with everyone else," she said.

" Good point. How's Rupert?" I asked.

" He's going to collapse, he hasn't slept, he's been too busy trying to change the laws of the kingdom," she said.

" That's my brother, he won't stop until he gets what he wants," I said. " Towel please." I got out of the bath and Abigail wrapped a towel around me.

I dried quickly and then put on my dress, Abigail brushed my hair and I left it down so the curls fell down my back.

" Ready," I said.

" You look wonderful," Abigail said.

" Are you ready yet?" There was a thud on the main door to our quarters. I opened my door and went out to let my brothers in.

" I'm ready," I said.

" Of course you are Dragon. It's the other two," Max said.

" We could go on without them," I said, as Rupert walked past us and went into my room.

" Now we have to wait on him as well," Max laughed. He walked to the other door in the room and knocked. " Victoria, Karolina, it's time for the ball. Are you ready?" The door opened and they paraded out in big dresses with their hair done up and powders all over their face. I don't know how anyone would find them attractive. They looked like clowns in my opinion.

Max then walked into my room and came back out dragging Rupert behind him.

" Now we can go," he said, with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

" Presenting Crown Prince Rupert, Prince Maxwell and the Princesses Victoria, Karolina and Aurora." I held on to Max's arm tightly as we walked down the stairs into the ballroom.

The crowd of people parted to give us a clear path to our parents, who were sitting on their thrones. We reached them and I curtsied before we turned to look at our guests. At the very front of the group was Edgar. He looked surprised to see me.

The music started and my siblings danced together, being number five meant that I was left out. I walked away from my parents and watched the dancing from a spot near the doors, which meant I could slip out without being noticed.

" I should have guessed," Edgar said, as he walked up to me. " After all every prince who gets lost in a forest usually ends up meeting a princess."

" And they don't find out that she's a princess until later," I added.

" That is true," he said. " Now, Princess Aurora would you like to dance?" He put his hand out and smiled at me.

" I would be honoured," I said, smiling back. I took his hand and he led me into the middle of the floor. I put my other hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand just above my waist.

Dancing with Edgar was different to dancing with everyone else. I felt like I was floating on air. I was dancing and not tripping. It was wonderful. I didn't want it to end.

" Would you like a drink?" Edgar asked, as the song ended.

" Yes, thank you," I said.

" Aurora? Could I speak to you please?" Victoria called me away from the drinks table. I stood in front of her and Karolina, and waited for their mean comments.

" Why didn't you wear your grey dress? You look just like an elephant in it," Victoria said, smirking.

" Who were you dancing with, Freckles?" Karolina asked, looking past me.

" Someone I enjoy spending time with. So if you will excuse me," I said, turning around. Victoria grabbed my wrist and dug her nails into my skin.

" We've told you before Brat, you are not supposed to go near anyone we don't approve of. And we don't approve of him," Victoria hissed in my ear.

" I don't care," I said. Her nails dig deeper, very close to drawing blood.

" Are we having fun?" Max stood beside me and Victoria dropped my wrist. " Rori, Prince Edgar is looking for you. He is outside on the balcony."

" Thank you Max. Please excuse me," I said, staring at my sisters. Max walked me away from them but he stopped at the balcony doors and lifted my wrist.

" It will be bruised in the morning. But she didn't draw blood this time," he said.

" This time no, but what about tomorrow?" I asked. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. " Thank you Max." He kissed my cheek and then I walked away. I walked over to Edgar who was staring at the gardens.

" That one is mine. The one with all the sunflowers," I said.

" Yours?" He asked.

" We each have one. Mine's the most colourful. I choose all the bright plants so they stand out," I said.

" I could imagine. Why did you tell me your name was Edie?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

" If I said my name was Aurora you would have guessed I was a princess. So I told you my middle name," I said.

" You're named after Sleeping Beauty?" Edgar asked.

" Yes, she was my great, great grandmother. They say I look like her," I replied.

" You're more of an awake beauty," he said, smiling at me. My face went red and I looked at the ground, unsure of what to say next.

" Thank you," I whispered.

We stood outside, mostly in silence but every so often we would ask each other questions. It was nice.

We walked back into the ballroom so we could hear Papa's important announcement.

" I am very glad to have you all here tonight, it has been a pleasure for us and I hope that you have had an enjoyable evening as well. I now wish for you all to join me in celebrating the engagement of my daughter Princess Victoria and Crown Prince Edgar of Evedan." I was shocked, this was the first I had heard of this, and usually I knew everything before Papa announced it. I stared at Edgar, who also seemed surprised. At the other side if the ballroom I could see Victoria grinning like the cat who had got the cream.


End file.
